As Serpentes mudam
by Megh.Volcano
Summary: Hermione é vítima de uma tragédia,os pais se foram,resta ficar com quem...Em outro lado,Narcisa Malfoy anda muito generosa.Muitas coisas estão para acontecer,fic D/H.
1. Chapter 1

-NÃÃÃOOO!Me larga!Me larga!-Uma moça com cabelos armados e assanhados gritava que nem uma condenada para um senhor que lhe segurava fortemente pela cintura,o velho de idade tinha a barba até a barriga e usava um oclinhos de meia-lua.-JÁ DISSE PARA ME LARGAR!-A garota gritava desesperada-mãe...pai...-Ela lamentava e chorava ainda mais,deixando seus olhos mais vermelhos e inchados do que antes.Sua roupa estava encharcada e completamente rasgada,e por todo seu corpo apareciam registros de arranhões graves.

-Srta.Granger...por favor se acalme,não quero lhe lançar um feitiço...-O velho falava calmamente.

-NÃO QUERO SABER!ME LARGA!EU QUERO VER OS MEUS PAIS!

-Hermione eu sinto muito,mas o que nos resta agora é esperar,e rezar que algum dos aurores tenham os achado...

-Ah...Dumbledore...-Ela se agarrara que nem um carrapato nos braços do senhor.

-Se acalme...tudo dará certo...-A menina começara a ter mais uma crise de choro,mas desta vez profunda e dolorosa.

O sol quente da manhã,batia sem piedade no rosto fino e delicado de uma menina completamente coberta por curativos e remédios,seu corpo descansava calmamente na cama macia do St.Mungus.Alguém bateu lentamente na porta,fazendo a castanha abrir os olhos rapidamente,o mesmo velho da noite anterior adentrava no quarto fazendo a menina sentar na cama assustada.

-Ontem foi um dia duro,é melhor descansar.-Ela respirou fundo e como se estivessem segurando sua garganta ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

-Cadê eles?-Dumbledore fez cara de desentendido.

-Eles?...Quem?

-Não me faça de idiota-Ela saltou o ar - Por favor...me conta.

-Hermione...-Ele se ajeitou desconfortável na cadeira que estava sentado.-Me prometa que não irá fazer de sua vida uma prisão,por favor.

-Eles morreram não é?NAQUELA PORCARIA DE INCÊNDIO!E A CULPA FOI TODA MINHA!

-A culpa não foi sua...-A menina abaixara a cabeça - Escute,quando encontramos sua mãe,ela ainda estava viva...pediu para que eu á deixasse com alguém responsável,estamos à procura e...

-Não vou ficar com ninguém!Sei me virar sozinha,não preciso de ninguém!-Ela se levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto nervosa.

-Srta.Granger...por favor,não piore a situação-Dumbledore se levantava do assento,a segurando pelo ombro e a fazendo parar súbtamente.

-Eu só quero eles de vota professor...só isso...-ela abaixou a cabeça,sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a tomar o seu rosto-Só quero eles de volta...-Dumbledore não ousou tocá-la,sabia que não era o momento certo de confortá-la,queria que ela continuasse a ser a pessoa forte e otimista que era.

-HERMIONE!-Alguém adentrara no quarto batendo a porta desesperadamente.

-Harry!-Ela falava chorosa.

-Ah...Mione,vem cá,anda-Ele a chamava e a abraçara forte,a amiga que chorava sentida,ela parecia outra pessoa,muito mais frágil,Harry nunca tinha esse lado da amiga,por isso sabia que tinha que ajudá-la.-Eu fiquei sabendo-ele sussurrou no ouvido dela - Lamento...-Ele a apertava ainda mais forte.Dumbledore olhou para Harry significantemente,o garoto ao notar o olhar sério do diretor afirmou com a cabeça,fazendo o senhor sair discretamente fechando a porta atrás de si.

-H-Harry...f-foi minha a culpa...m-minha...

-Me escuta Mione...a culpa não foi de ninguém!-Ele levantara o rosto dela,a obrigando encarar seus olhos verdes-Eu prometo,vou fazer você ser a garota mais feliz deste mundo,eu prometo!

-H-Harry...você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter...

-Vai ficar tudo bem-Ele beijou a testa da garota - Tudo bem.

oOo

Hermione estava sentada á frente da janela,fitava o céu azul sem nem uma nuvem,seus pensamentos a tiravam deste planeta." i E agora?o que será de mim?...Porque tiraste eles do meu lado?tudo é muito injusto!para onde vão me levar? /i ".Tirou uma mecha de seus grandes cachos do rosto,era frustrante como o dia estava tão lindo,ele não sabia que na noite anterior tinha acontecido uma tragédia?Agora só faltava vir uma lua maravilhosa,ai a garota iria falar que o tempo estava se gozação com sua cara.

-Senhorita Hermione,está tudo bem?-A menina não falou nada,ainda fitava a paisagem a sua frente.-Hermione...-A garota fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para ver a figura à sua frente.

-Sra.McGonagall...Perdão,estava...

-Tudo bem,tudo bem,posso me sentar?-A senhora apontou para uma cadeira na frente da garota.

-Claro...

-Srta,não quero poupar seu tempo...Vou logo ao que interessa.

-Ta...

-Escute- Hermione virou o rosto - Essa notícia não irá lhe agradar,tenho toda a certeza do mundo,mas tudo que aconteceu foi para o seu bem,foi a melhor opção para a sua educação.

-McGonagall...Porque não posso ficar em Hogwarts?-Ela perguntava séria.

-Entenda...Iso é completamente impossível...-A professora falava tristonha,a garota voltou a sua atenção para a paisagem,dobrando os joelhos,e descansando sua cabeça nos mesmos - De todas as pessoas que se proporam a fica com você...-Ela respirou fundo-Os Malfoys foram a melhor opção.-Hermione sentiu um estalo em sua cabeça,suas pernas ficaram bambas e suas mãos começaram a tremer,sua garganta apertou e sentiu uma fera obscura e desconhecida crescendo dentro de sí.

-O-O que?-Ela falava amedrontada entre um soluço.

-Lúcio morreu ano passado junto a Valdemort,Narcisa está precisando de alguém a seu lado,Draco não ajuda...Você sabe,e...Ela ficou muito contente e animada com tudo isso,tirando que a condição de vida dele é praticamente a melhor do mundo mágico.

-O-Os Malfoys?-Ela arregalara os olhos e pegara na garganta que doía pelo simples falar da palavra "Malfoy"-Você ta de brincadeira!

-Sinto lhe dizer...Mas é verdade.-Hermione se levantou da cadeira e se apoiou na cama,aquilo tinha sido um choque terrível,talvez até pior do que perder os pais,ela pensava que suas pernas tinham sumido,tremiam tanto que nem a garota conseguia ficar de pé,era praticamente o fim do mundo." i ISSO É O FIM DO MUNDO! /i "-Pensava ela-" i Eu vou morar...Morar /i "-Engoliu à seco-" i com os MALFOYS!eu não vou agüentar..." /i -Ela respirou fundo e cambaleou se apoiando mas forte na cama.

-Hermione...-McGonagall se levantou da cadeira preocupada -Tá tudo bem?-A castanha não falara nada,viu que a vista estava escurecendo,acompanhada por uma forte pontada no cérebro.

-Eu não to legal...-Falou ela finalmente com a voz fina antes de despencar com tudo no chão,fazendo um barulho enorme.

-Por Merlim!Eu sabia!-A senhora apertou um botão vermelho chamando os enfermeiros,tentando em seguida acudir a garota que estava estatelada no chão.

oOo

-Hermione...Vai começar,anda.

-Harry eu não quero ir.

-Do que cê ta falando?MIONE!Anda logo...por favor-O menino respirou fundo-Eles eram seus pais.

-Eu não vou agüentar Harry...-Ele pegou na mão dela e apertou forte.

-Vai da tudo certo...se você cair eu te seguro-O garoto dava um sorriso do canto dos lábios,ela retribuiu com um sorriso tristonho.-Vamos?-Ela afirmou com a cabeça e saiu segurando uma mala meio grande que parecia pesada.Hermione tinha um aspecto cansado,e seu rosto durante todos esses dias eram pálidos e sem vida,estava vestida com um vestido preto que ia até seus joelhos,com uma sapatilha baixa com um salto mínimo,seus cachos estavam soltos e mal cuidados,não tinham brilho e exalavam um cheiro de rosas murchas,andava com a cabeça baixa o tempo todo.Harry seguia a garota com os olhos arrumados e penteados com gel,tinha um semblante sério e nervoso,em uma das mãos carregava uma grande mala azul,e com a outra fechava a porta do quarto do hospital,usava um terno azul marinho com a gravata preta,andava decidido pelos corredores do local.

Ao sentarem no banco do táxi,Harry olhou para a amiga curioso.

-Mione...porque está levando todas suas bagagens?...Não entendo.-Hermione arregalou os olhos rapidamente,e com a mão nervosa,passou os dedos longos e gelados pela testa que deixava cair uma gotinha de suor.

-É uma longa história Harry...Esta não é uma hora apropiada...Poderia lhe contar depois?

-Claro...Claro...

Quando o táxi chegou à frente do cemitério já lotado,Hermione notou um pouco mas a sua frente quando desceu,um bolinho de pessoas com a cabeleira vermelha,sim,todos os Weasleys estavam presentes,até Percy,Gui e Carlinhos.

-Hermione...-Rony se aproximava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Rony...Oi...-Ele a olhara carinhoso,e em meio a um soluço puxou a amiga para um abraço terno,cheio de amor.

-Nós estamos aqui O.K?Nunca pense que estará só-Ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota.Quando a largara,Jorge o jogou para o outro lado,puxando Fred e Gina para um abraço em grupo,seguidos por Gui e Carlinhos,Percy acenou triste com a cabeça e o Sr.Weasley pegou no ombro da menina fraternalmente,a olhando significantemente,a Sra.Weasley a apertou forte e lhe disse dando um beijinho em sua testa.

-Tentamos ficar com você...Mas o ministério achou melhor você ficar com uma família menor...Não se preocupe,Narcisa é uma boa mulher...Mas toda vez que se sentir sozinha ou triste,eu adoraria uma visitinha sua.-Molly piscava.

-Tudo bem...-Hermione tentou forçar um sorriso-Ministério?-Falou ela confusa.

-Depois querida...Depois...-A Sra falava amavelmente.

Os minutos seguintes foram de puro sufoco para a garota,todos lhe apertando e lhe beijando,era horrível a sensação.Durante toda a cerimônia Hermione prendera o seu choro e olhava para seus sapatos como os achasse super interessante,do seu lado esquerdo Rony apertava sua mão com todas as forças,e do lado direito Harry segurava as mãos da garota com os seus dois membros,apertava muito mais do que Rony,desde os seus dedos até a palma.Quando conseguiu criar coragem para olhar os caixões que estavam sendo enterrados a sua frente,sem querer e sem perceber seus olhos deram de encontro com um par de pupilas azul acinzentadas que a observava seriamente,Hermione sentiu o seu corpo todinho congelar com aqueles olhos frios e sem vida,Draco pegava no ombro de uma moça muito bonita que chorava desesperadamente,ela tinha os cabelos lisos e mais escuros do que o do garoto,e seus olhos extremamente azuis estavam inchados.

-Hermione?O que aconteceu?-Harry perguntava para a amiga que estava gelada olhando fixamente para sua frente,Harry saiu a procura do que a menina estava olhando.-Você ficou gelada derrepen...-Harry engoliu as palavras na mesma hora que notou pra onde Hermione olhava,no mesmo instante que vira Draco acalmando a mãe,sentiu uma enorme fúria de pular em seu pescoço,mas se conteu só com um olhar de ódio para o garoto,que quando percebeu que Harry o espiava fez questão de dar um sorriso sarcástico.

OoO

O final da cerimônia foi marcado de olhares nervosos e preocupados de Hermione para Draco,que a ignorando fingia que não via nada.

Todos já estavam indo embora,os últimos parentes da garota lhe davam pêsames,tristonhos e cabisbaixos,restando somente Harry,a família Weasley e um certo par de loiros,que estavam destantes.

-Mione...vou tirar uma palavrinha lá com Rony...Se incomoda?

-Não...Vai lá Harry-A garota falava sorrindo curto,o menino se distanciara,Hermione discretamente pegou duas rosas vermelhas que estava guardando,se aproximou dos túmulos de seus pais,um do lado do outro já com as lápides brancas com as letras pretas e se ajoelhou graciosamente na grama.

-Mãe-Ela fechava os olhos - o que vai ser da minha vida sem você?-Soluçou três vezes,em seguida sentiu uma brisa leve e gelada em sua face,fez o que pôde mas não conseguiu conter uma lágrima teimosa que deslizava livremente pela sua bochecha,seus cachos voavam com o vento forte que batera em seguida-Eu preciso da senhora aqui do meu lado...-Sentiu outra lágrima cair de seus olhos,abrindo-os em seguida vagarosamente ao notar uma mão lhe tocar o ombro carinhosamente,a menina enxugou o rosto rapidamente e olhou à sua costa.Narcisa Malfoy a olhava maternalmente,com um pequeno sorriso curvando os lábios finos,sua íris azul lhe fitava como se quisessem falar.

-Não pode ser eu?-Ela perguntava com uma voz madura e autoritária,que ao mesmo tempo era meiga e doce.

-Sra.Malfoy...-Hermione se levantava calmamente-Obrigada por me adotar,muito obrigada.-A mulher acenava com a cabeça.

-Por favor...Sra não,que tal Narcisa?Ou...-Ela olhou curiosa para Draco-Mãe?-O menino levantou uma sobrancelha como achasse tudo aquilo ridículo.

-Como quiser...-Hermione forçara um sorriso,que saíra falso e sem vida.

-fiquei sabendo se sua pequena "queda" no St.Mungus-Ela riu discreta-Você odeia tanto a família Malfoy?-Hermione ficou vermelha rapidamente,e toda sem graça respondeu:

-N-Não...É que foi um choque,quero dizer,uma surpresa muito grande e...

-Granger...-Narcisa falava risonha,Draco abafara uma gargalhada,a castanha o olhou feio - é brincadeira.-A garota soltou o ar pesado,agradecendo a Merlim por ter sido uma brincadeira,não saberia como responder.Os três permaneceram calados por um longo tempo,Draco não ousou balbuciar uma vogal A mulher olhou para o céu pensativa segurando seu pequena êcharpe preto.

-Sabe,eu conheci sua mãe...Fomos grandes amigas.-Hermione arregalara os olhos completamente passada - Acho que foi por isso que meu sentimento maternal falou mais alto-Ela olhara para o loiro - Sem ofensas meu querido-Ele que parecia que ia protestar,fechou a boca rapidamente.

-Mas como?-A loira piscou para a menina

-Outro momento irei lhe contar tudo.

-Essa será uma história interessante,uma bruxa e uma trouxa,não vejo a hora de escutar...-A castanha falava sonhadora,A mulher dera uma gargalhada baixinha.

-Bem que McGonagall me falou de sua paixão por livros e histórias-Hermione riu pela primeira vez naquele dias com mais intensidade-Vamos garotos?-Ela olhava o relógio de pulso - Está ficando tarde...-Draco e Hermione acenaram com a cabeça e começaram a seguir a mulher que andava em direção ao portão do cemitério trouxa.Quando Harry viu que quem seguia Draco e sua mãe era Hermione,parou estático em seu lugar,ia abrir a boca para gritar o nome da garota e pergunta por que ela estava seguindo eles,alguém lhe tampou a boca.

-Ta doido Harry?Você sabe que aqui é um lugar de respeito!Não acredito que cê ia gritar!

-Mas Rony!Você viu aquilo?-O moreno perguntava indignado.

-É uma longa história...Anda que eu te conto no caminho de casa-Harry afirmou com a cabeça e de um jeito carrancudo seguiu os Weasleys à direção oposta dos Malfoys.

oOo

-Eu vou dirigir hoje,entrem ai atrás!-Narcisa falava alegre ao abrir uma grande limusine preta voadora.Os adolescestes obedeceram e sentaram esperando o carro ser ligado,quando o mesmo levantou voou,Hermione percebeu que um vidro blindado separava o banco do motorista à dos passageiros,percebendo que Draco estava muito calado,puxou uma conversa olhando através da janela.

-Porque passou esse tempo todo calado?-O loiro que supostamente olhava a janela também,desviou seu olhar seco e frio para a castanha.

-Por puro respeito a minha mãe-A moça não esperava outra atitude do rapaz da voz grossa,rouca e sarcástica,por isso não ficou surpresa.-Eu nem queria estar aqui-Ele levantou uma sobrancelha esperando uma resposta da garota,que calou a boca e voltou a fitar a janela,mas a do outro lado.

Hermione sabia que sua vida ia mudar completamente depois daquele dia,respirou fundo quando percebeu que tinha esquecido de depositar as rosas no túmulo de seus pais.Sua vida ia ser marcada pelo começo de suas dezesseis anos,uma vida nova com mais lutas e mais desapontamentos,a luta pela sua dignidade e pelo seu amor,que mal ela sabia que ainda estava só no começo.


	2. Chapter 2

Desculpem a demora TT

Escola começo...Desgraça t.t..fico tudo mais difícil...mais vou me esforçar pra atualiza  
sem mais delongas...  
O novo capítulo.

oOOo  
O sábado acordou com chuviscos e nuvens no céu,Hermione ainda dormia calmamente em sua cama,a mesma era confortável e macia,a sensação era que tudo estava como antes,ela dormindo ansioza para acordar e ver o café-da-manhã na cozinha a esperando quentinho e gostoso,e sua mãe lavando a louça sorridente e alegre,só aguardando a companhia da filha para comerem e beberem felizes.Mas a garota se deu conta que tudo era um desejo de rever tudo de novo.Foi quando um barulho ensurdecedor de música tocando no volume máximo,fez a garota pular de sua cama com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.  
-Eu não acredito...-Ela passou a mão pelo rosto cansado,olhou para o lado e viu o relógio marcar 7:30 da manhã - Isso é ridículo!-Levantou da cama vestindo um roupão de seda rosa,predendo os cachos rebeldes e abriu a porta do quarto com um baque.-MALFOY!-Gritou a castanha nervosa batendo na porta ao lado furiosamente.-ABRE A PORTA!!-Ninguém falara,e o som estava casa vez mais ensurdecedor.-MALFOY!!-e a socou a porta fazendo um barulho imenso,logo quando a música parou,Hermione sentiu que até os vizinhos tinham acordado,pôde jurar que seu rosto estava pegando fogo de tão vermelho.  
-Granger?...??-Draco perguntava cafajeste abrindo a porta-Tão estressada a essa hora da manhã?-Perguntava o garoto com a cara mais cínica do mundo.Hermione o olhara dos pés a cabeça com os braços cruzados,o pijama azul marinho o denunciava,também tinha acabado de acordar.A castanha levantou uma sobrancelha.  
-Sabe Malfoy...São 7:30 da manhã de SÁBADO e ontem não tive uma boa noite de sono.  
-E eu com isso?-Ele também cruzou os braços - o problema é seu...Sabe Granger...-Se encostava no vão da porta - Você só está aqui a quatro dias e já se acha a dona do pedaço-Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça - as coisas não são bem assim,agora com licença.  
-Hei!Só estou pedindo para abaixar a mú-A porta batera em seu rosto,a menina batera o pé no chão indgnada - MALFOY!-Voltara ela a gritar - MALFOY!  
-O QUE GRANGER?-Ele gritava de dentro do quarto,voltando a aumentar a música-NÃO TO TE ESCUNTANDO!-Hermione reclamara coisas inaudíveis e saia da porta do quarto bufando.  
-Hey Granger!-Draco abrira a porta e gritara-Eu abaixo com uma condição.-Falara ele enquanto ela o olhava curiosa,dando meia volta e o encarando com cara de poucos amigos.  
-Ah é?Qual seria?-Perguntava ela interessada,o loiro a olhava cafajeste e mordendo o lábio inferior não disfarçou seus olhos cinzas que pousaram sem piedade no decote da garota,que ao perceber a intenção do menino,cobriu o local.-Desembucha Malfoy!.-Falara ela nervosa.Draco dera uma gargalhada sarcástica e com os olhos cheios de brilho falou com a voz arrastada:  
-Faz um Strep Tease pra mim?-Hermione arregalara os olhos e virando de costas o ignorou-É sério Granger!-Você fica muito gostosa de pijama!  
-Malfoy...VAI CATAR COQUINHO NA CASA DA SUA AVÓ!-Em seguida bateu a porta de seu quarto.O garoto dos olhos claros caiu na gargalhada,mal se agüentava em pé.  
-HUAHUAHAHUAHUAUHAUH!!!Ela acreditou!-Ele se apoiou na porta-Que idiota!-Fechara o quarto,fazendo questão que segundos depois ligasse e aumentasse novamente o som do rádio.Hermione chutara a parede,em seguida sentando na cama e pegando nos cabelos.  
-Só mais dois anos...Eu agüento,quando completar dezoito,me mando daqui - Ela respirara fundo olhando para o nada.  
oOOo  
Narcisa adentrava na sala de sua casa totalmente molhada,ensopando o chão da mesma todinho.  
-Porcaria de chuva - Reclamava ela espremendo seu cabelo no tapete.  
-Mãe?-Draco descia as escadas segurando uma gargalhada - O que aconteceu com você?  
-Draco,não se faça de besta!Odeio quando você faz isso!  
-O.K...  
-Onde está Hermione??  
-No quarto dela...Eu acho...  
-Ótimo,precisamos conversar,aproveitando que ela não está aqui.-A loira caminhava até a sala de jantar sendo seguida pelo filho.-Draco...Eu sei que você está odiando a idéia de uma irmã,ainda mais sendo a Hermione,eu tento entender seu desespero,mais não consigo.  
-Mãe...-Draco repirava fundo-Três motivos!Somente TRÊS!Ela é a melhor amida do POTTER!É a maior sabe-tudo de Hogwarts e é uma SANGUE RUIM!Onde a senhora viu um Malfoy confraternizando com uma SANGUE RUIM?Além disso,aquilo...não vai deixar.  
-Filho,não já está na hora de mudar seus atos?Seu pai não esta mais aqui!Não já é hora de cuidar de seu próprio caminho?...Eu sei que não teve guerra e nem nada,pois graças a Merlim Voldemort morreu antes de seus quinze anos,levando consigo seu pai - A mulher respirou fundo - mas querido,todos nós sabemos que ainda á seguidores dele por ai,e que a qualquer momento ele pode voltar!Não siga os passos de seu pai,se não você acabará como ele,seja feliz como realmente deseja,construa sua família e ame...Ô querido,você não sabe como bom é amar...E ser amado é claro,mas isso não vem ao caso...,sei que o verdadeiro Draco esta ai,e aquilo...bem,aquilo controla você ou você controla aquilo?-Ela pegou no peito esquerdo do garoto,ele abaixou a cabeça-Ele só esta sendo escondido pelos fatos,mas ele ainda está ai.-Ela riu e deu um beijo carinhoso na testa dele - Eu te amo meu filho.-Draco sorriu tão verdadeiramente e tão lindamente que Narcisa sentiu seus olhos encherem de água-Agora vou tomar um banho,hoje o trabalho me matou-Ela andou em direção a porta - AH! A propósito,eu sei do seu segredo-Ela piscou marota - Aproveita logo,ela ainda não te odeia tanto - Draco não conseguiu se defender pois a loira subiu as escadas,o deixando vermelho.  
Draco se jogou no sofá da sala e colocou os braços na nuca deitando em seguida.Olhava o teto pensador,Hermione passou em sua frente e sentou em uma poltrona aconchegante ao lado do sofá,permanecia calada.  
-Desde que parte você tava ouvindo?-Perguntava o loiro ainda olhando o teto.  
-Desde que ela perguntou por mim.  
-Hum...  
-Malfoy de quem é esse segredo?De quem ela estava falando?E "aquilo"?O que é?...  
-Não é do seu interesse.-Hermione fez uma careta de desagrado.  
-O que vai fazer?  
-Vou tentar seguir os conselhos dela e...  
-O QUE?  
-Granger...-Ele falava desgostoso - Cala a boca!-Ela o olhava debochado-Eu vou tentar fazer o possível para te tratar bem na frente dela,já a vi sofrer muito perto do meu pai,e tudo isso que ela falou me fez pensar...Aliás,eu já pensava sobre isso a muito tempo...Comentava o garoto no mundo da lua.  
-Malfoy...-Chamou ela o olhando,Draco demorou um pouco para olhá-la,mas quando seus olhos se chocaram com a íris castanha cor-de-noz da garota,o loiro se sentiu aquecido e protegido pelo olhar sério e penetrante dela,Hermione as encontra a olhando,sentiu até o seu último pêlo arrepiar,como ela ainda não tinha percebido como Draco ficava lindo quando falava sério?Devia ser porque ele nunca falara sério com ela,aquela era a primeira vez.  
-Eu sou agora a sua "irmã"se lembra?Pode contar comigo para o que precisar,eu estou aqui.  
-Tudo bem,obrigada - Ele rira carismático-Eu vou precisar-Ela retribuía o sorriso alegre.O pequeno Malfoy sentiu a sua alma sair pela boca,nunca tinha visto alguém lhe sorrir com tanta sinceridade,tirando sua mão,abaixara a cabeça rápido.  
-Malfoy?Ta tudo bem?-Perguntava a castanha preocupada se abaixando aos pés do loiro.  
-Ta...Ta,eu to legal - Falara ele sincero.  
-ótima-Ela levantava ajeitando a roupa - Sendo assim...Eu já vou,ainda tenho que mandar uma carta para o Harry - Virou e saiu andando em direção a escada.  
-HEY!Granger!-Gritara ele fazendo a garota parar no primeiro degrau a olhando-Se você falar para alguém que eu estou legal com você,esqueça a sua cabeça!Vai levar farelo!-Piscou maroto para a garota que em uma gargalha gostosa terminou de subir a escada.Malfoy não era o mesmo,Hermione tinha que admitir,ele estava mudando,aquilo era extremamente confortável,ela se sentia como se fosse da família,se jogou na cama.  
-_"Malfoy seu idiota..."_-Pensava ela-_"Eu te odeio"_-Rira sozinha pensando o que ele faria se ela abrisse a boca pra Rony ou Harry.Draco voltou a se sentar no sofá.  
-Imbecil...-Falou ele em um murmurou -Granger,eu te odeio!-Terminara ela com um riso do canto dos lábios.  
_"Querido Harry..._  
Hermione começara escrever sentada em sua cadeira de frente para a janela.  
_"Desculpe pela falta de comunicação..."_  
Ela olhara o céu extremamente estrelado naquela noite,as estrelas brilhavam como lamparinas.  
_"Os dias estavam difíceis,mas graças a Merlim,estão começando a melhorar..."_  
Olhara a cama e o quarto bagunçado,domingo seria um dia de puro trabalho,ela tinha certeza.  
oOOo  
Obrigada por estarem lendo e acompanhando o 2 capitulo da minha fic,creio eu que ainda virão muitos pela frente xD o 3 já está pronto,só falta tempo e coragem para eu passar para o computador xD...

Beijos

p.s:Por favor me ajudem qualquer coisa...sugestões,elogios,críticas... qualquer ;


	3. Chapter 3

Olá a todos ,obrigado por estarem me acompanhado até agora :P e por estarem esperando hehehe :D ,deixarei vocês com o terceiro capítulo de As serpentes mudam desfrutem dessa linda história e que espero,seja ótimo o fim de semana para todos.

oOo

Domingo passara como um furacão,Hermione não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo fora de seu quarto,passara o dia todo dentro do mesmo o arrumando.Já estava exausta e morrendo de preguiça quando ouviu um barulho muito familiar,pulou da cama como um coelho e saiu correndo de olhos arregalados abrindo a porta.

-I-isso é um telefone?

-algum problema com coisas trouxas?-Draco aparecia do seu lado com um copo cheio de água - Pelo o que eu sabia,você já morou com trou-Parou de falar rapidamente na ultima palavra,se lembrou da tragédia ao ver Hermione ficar pálida e com os olhos arregalados de um modo diferente,estavam enchendo de água,a castanha engoliu a seco.

-O meu dia foi bastante cansativo-Ela fechava a cara e abaixava a cabeça,o loiro não sabia o que falar,parecia que seus lábios estavam pregados,Hermione virou de costas para o garoto e tocou na maçaneta do seu quarto.

-Gran...Granger n-não foi bem...-Falava ele meio nervoso.

-Você insite em acabar com minha felicidade não é?...Então...Fique feliz mais uma vez - Entrou no quarto devagar e fechou a porta delicadamente.

-GRANGER!-Draco a chamou em vão - Que DROGA!Eu hein...Ela nem espera agente terminar de falar...-Malfoy respirou fundo e olhou para o nada.

-HERMIONE!-Narcisa gritava,fazendo Draco acordar de seus sonhos e esquecer que segurava um copo de vidro,se assustando e o soltando de sua mão,estabacando em seu pé,e fazendo cacos de vidros voarem para todos os lados,o barulho foi imenso-TELEFone...O QUE FOI ISSO?-Narcisa voltara a Gritar.

-AI!-Draco gemia de dor-M-mãe...Me dá uma ajudinha aqui?-Perguntava ele meio irônico,meio medroso.Hermione dentro do quarto escutava tudo apavorada – [i"Será que ta tudo bem?"[/i-Pensava ela preocupada ao perceber que Narcisa estava demorando,em estado de desespero abriu a porta e se agachou na frente de Draco agoniada,no que a deixou mais nervosa,pois um pedaço enorme de vidro estava cravado no meio do pé do rapaz,rajava sangue sem parar.

-Ai meu Deus!-Ela arrancava os cabelos agitada-Socorro!Pelo amor de Merlin!ALGUÉM! Ajuda aqui!U - uma ambulância r-rápido!Alguém!-Ela desesperada olhava para todos os lados a procura de um pano.

-Granger...-O loiro a chamava

-Narcisa!Rápido!UM PANO! S-sangue e-e-e-e vidro!NARCISA!-Ela balbuciava já em estado de piri-pack.

-Granger...Ta tu

-RÁPIDO!MALFOY!Ta doendo muito?EU SABIA!Alguéémmm!-Gritava histérica.

-GRANGER!-Draco urrava mais alto que os gritos nervosos dela a fazendo parar estântaneamente-Eu to bem mulher!Sem histeria...Te acalma-Ele fazia uma careta de dor e mordia o lábio superior-é só um vidro - Segurava o pé dolorido.Hermione respirava fundo.

-D-desculpe...Fica ai paradinho,que eu já volto.-Falava ela carinhosamente entrando em seu quarto rapidamente,ele fazia outra careta de dor.Narcisa olhava a cena sorridente.

-é melhor deixar ele se virarem-Sorriu novamente e desceu as escadas.Dois minutos depois Hermione reapareceu na porta de seu quarto com uma caixinha de primeiros socorros na mão e dois panos,um molhado e outro seco.

-Te acalma O.K? Eu ainda vou querer o meu pé!-Falava ele meio medroso ao ver a castanha amarrar o pano seco um pouco atrás do ferimento firmemente.

-Agora...-Hermione respirava fundo-Calma...-Ela falava pra si mesma,fazendo gestos estranhos com a mão.

-Doida...-Draco ria divertido enquanto ela levantava uma sobrancelha indignada.

-Vai doer um pouco...-Ela falava examinando o vidro ensopado de sangue,ele apenas afirmara com a cabeça,e fechara os olhos quando a menina pegou no objeto que furava a sua pele.A garota contara até três mentalmente e puxara o vidro com todas as forças,causando alguns arranhões na palma de sua mão,Draco dera um grito de dor.

-M-me desculpe!-Ela falava assustada.

-Granger...-Ele tentava sorrir-Tá tudo bem...

-Ta...Agora vai arder...-Falava ela ao ver o pequeno buraco no pé do loiro.Passou os remédios no pé do mesmo cuidadosamente e pegou a gaze para enfaixar o pé.Enquanto ela dava voltas com a atadura no pé de Draco,séria,ele a olhava curioso.

-obrigada...-Falava ele meio sem graça.

-Nossa...Que milagre,você agradecendo!-Ela continuou séria e olhando o pé do rapaz - ta tudo bem...-Forçou um sorriso que saiu bastante amarelo.

-Somos amigos agora esqueceu? – Ele sussurrava alegre.

-Pois é né...- Ela dava a ultima volta com a atadura no pálido de Draco – Pronto... – Suspirava contente com o trabalho bem feito.

-Me desculpa... – Ele puxava o queixo da garota para cima,a obrigando a olhá-lo,mais ela não o olhara – Granger...Me olha! – Ele pedira no momento que a puxara pra mais perto,Hermione hesitara por um segundo,mais vagarosamente fez seus olhos se encontrarem.Nunca tinha reparado como os olhos azuis acinzentados do loiro a deixava nas nuvens,ele a olhava decidido,aquela íris castanha claras da castanha o deixava sem chão,teve que engolir uma quantidade generosa de saliva para poder ter coragem de falar – Me perdoa...De verdade,não foi a intenção te magoar...Eu n-não faria i-isto com você...

-Verdade? – Perguntava a garota confiante e amorosamente.

-Totalmente – Ria ele envergonhado,ela o olhara durante curtos minutos sorrindo,sem perceber e involuntariamente Hermione passou seus dedos longos e finos pela cabeleira clara e macia do loiro,aquilo o fez se arrepiar por inteiro,a sensação era a melhor,Hermione sabia como deixá-lo à-vontade,já ela não sabia porque estava fazendo isso,mas por um tempinho necessitava sentir o toque dele,fez um carinho de leve.

-Ta tudo bem... – Ele sorriu mostrando seus 32 dentes,ela sorriu tímida.Draco estava pronto pra levantar quando ela o puxou pelo braço e o abraçou fortemente,ele que não esperava a atitude da garota ficou estático com as mãos para cima - Me abraça...- Sussurrava ela tímida mas decidida – Por...Favor... – Ele não pensou duas vezes,a envolveu em seus braços fortemente,aquele cheiro de jasmim invadia a sua mente, a pele macia e quentinha dela rosava com a sua,parecia,uma coelhinha desprotegida,seus cabelos encaracolados encostavam em sua orelha fazendo cócegas levemente.Ela estava o deixando praticamente doido,Hermione sentiu sua alma tomar outro rumo com os braços aconchegantes e acolhedores do loiro,seu cheiro forte de menta não deixava ela pensar em outra coisa,aquela pele gelada e fofa dos braços de Malfoy rosavam em sua bochecha,era tão boa a sensação.- Não faz mais isso ta? – Ela voltara a sussurrar no ouvido do menino,sua voz rouca o fez arrepiar novamente.

-Eu prometo... – Respondera a maior das dificuldades os dois se reparam,a castanha conseguira rir de verdade finalmente após todos esse dias de transtorno,sua luz de sempre tinha acabado de voltar, o corredor iluminou por inteiro e Draco sentiu seu melhor caminho clarear,estava hipnotizado.

-Seu sorriso é lindo sabia? – Ela ficou extremamente vermelha e agradeceu com a cabeça.

-Vem...Vou te ajudar a deitar em sua cama – Ela ofereceu o braço e ajudou o menino a levantar,mancando ele saiu com Hermione segurando,ao chegar no quarto dela,ela o deitou cuidadosamente no colchão – Vou chamar a sua mãe para te ver...

-Ta...- A menina sorriu novamente e saiu do quarto.Ele relaxou nos lençóis e fez outra cara de dor quando esqueceu da perna machucada e virou brutamente,se aconchegou em um cantinho e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça,a imagem da castanha invadia sua cabeça –Valeu...- Ele se lembrou de como seus olhos brilhavam quando ela o abraçava – Hermione... – Se braço direito começou a formigar,Draco comprimiu uma careta de dor,o que estava temendo se concretizava totalmente.

oOo

É o fim do terceiro capítulo,peço perdão mais uma vez,as provas estão pra começar,ainda bem que achei uma breichinha pra história :D.Eu demoro,mas me aguardem que eu vou postar Beijão:


	4. ATENÇÃO!

COMUNICADO:

COMUNICADO:

Gente,peço Mil perdões por toda essa demora.Infeslimente as desgraças estão me afetando muito esse ano (hahahahahahaha) Roubaram TODOS meus cadernos com minhas fan fics e histórias e sem querer eu apaguei todos os meus arquivos do meu computador, praticamente formatei ele de forma indireta (e só fui ver isso semana passada --")Me desculpem okay.Mais prometo que quando eu conseguir resgatar tudo "se conseguir" tirando é claro os meus cadernos que foram roubados oo,eu logo postarei.E se não conseguir resgatar eu vou fazer o possível para reescrever e tentar me lembrar dos capítulos que ainda não postei.Vai demorar,eu admito.Mais eu vou postar CONCERTEZA não tenham sobra de dúvidas.

Muuuito Obrigado por tudo gente!

O/

Beijão!


	5. A pior das brigas

Oi geeente,depois de ano,eu a irresponsável dei as aras xD

USUHASHUASHUASHU é,poisé,resolvi deixar a preguiça de lado hoje,até porque to doente e dar continuação a fic,que ta parada a um tempão,quero pedir milhões de desculpas aos fãs que ficaram esperando todo esse tempo xD e não é só pela preguiça que ajudou muito,é também pela escola que ta me matando,to dando uma pausinha já que não ta ainda na semana de prova....Espero que ces curtem o novo Epi,beijos gente,não deixem de postar as Reviews :D

~oOo~

Alô?

-Oi Narcisa,é o Harry...Hermione ta aí?

-Ta sim querido,um minuto - Narcisa encosta o telefone na pequena mesa do telefone – Hermione!TELEFon... – Um barulho ecoa pelo telefone – O QUE FOI ISSO? – A loira grita auto o bastante para Harry escutar.

-O que acontece* - A mãe apavorada desliga o telefone,e o moreno percebe que estava falando sozinho,o aparelho não da más sinal – Alô?N-Narcisa?Narcisa? – Vendo que ninguém respondia na outra linha,Harry desligou seu telefone apreensivo – "O que será que aconteceu?" – Pensava impaciente – "é melhor eu falar por Rony...Amanhã quem sabe agente dê uma passadinha na casa deles..." – Sem hesitar pegou uma pedaço de pergaminho em sua mala de Hogwarts e uma pena em sua primeira gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e começou a escrever.

_Rony,_

_Liguei hoje para os Malfoys para ve rcomo Hermione estava,_

_Mas Narcisa gritou,e desligou o telefone na minha cara,_

_Alguma coisa aconteceu,_

_O que acha de vir me pegar amanhã de manhã para vermos se tudo esta em_

_Ordem?_

_Me responda o mais cedo possível._

_Abraços,_

_Harry._

Rapidamente o garoto apertou a carta na pata de Edwirges e abriu a janela para a bela coruja levar o pedaço de pergaminho ao seu destinatário.

Hermione podia escutar os Gemidos altos de Draco dentro de seu quarto,os jovens tinham ido dormir a pouco tempo e não fazia quinze minutos que o garoto começara seus barulhos esquisitos.A castanha se levantou de sua cama e caminhou para a sua porta decidida a ver o que acontecia com o loiro,mas sua preocupação soou mais alto,fazendo – A mudar de idéia e parar a frente do quarto de Narcisa estática.

-N-Narcisa? – Falava ela sussurrando enquanto batia delicadamente na porta da mesma – Narcisa?Esta acordada? Narci* - A porta se abrira,revelando a loira com uma cara de extremo cansaço,os cabelos assanhados e os olhos cerrados demonstravam incômodo.

-O que aconteceu querida?

-E - escuta – Hermione falava com medo.A mulher ficara em silêncio por pouco tempo,como quisesse apurar seus ouvidos,e quando escutou os altos gemidos de Draco ficou pálida.

-Hermione,obrigada por avisar,agora por favor retorne ao seu quarto?

-Ta...- Enquanto Hermione voltava para o seu quarto calmamente,Narcisa saiu apressada em direção ao quarto do pequeno Malfoy,fechando-a e trancando-a bruscamente,ao sentar em sua cama,a castanha permaneceu calada para ver o que se passava,o nervosismo e a preocupação não a deixavam.

-Draco querido!!! – Narcisa dava tapinhas de leve no rosto do filho – Acorda!Vamos!Seique você é forte o Bastante!ACORDE!Domine-o! – O menino apenas virava para o lado e para o gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais altos,o suor espalhado pelos lençóis encharcavam seu pijama juntamente com o cabelo loiro que pingava grandes gotas de água em seu rosto liso – DRACO! Anda,acorda!Draco...A mamãe esta aqui! – Escutou?Não vou deixar nada lhe acontecer! – Ela o abraçava – Viu?Estou aqui!DRACO!- No mesmo momento seus olhos azuis acinzentados se revelavam,com um estranhos brilhos estampado na Iris clara.

- MÃE! – Ele a abraçava mais forte – Eu não disse?Não disse....Que aquilo não iria deixar!Não posso ariscar... Não vou deixar,você...

-Querido... – Ela enxugava o suor na testa do rapaz – Faça o que quiser...Mais eu acho que vale apena,principalmente por e*

-Não mãe,eu...Eu...

-Mas você sempre disse que era mais forte do que qualquer magia negra...

-Mas agora vejo que é muito diferente,

-Tudo bem amor – Ela lhe dava um beijo na bochecha – Outra hora conversaremos sobre isso O.K?Agora anda,você precisa descansar... – Ela o deitava cuidadosamente na seu quarto,Hermione relaxava ao perceber que os gemidos de Draco tinham cessado,se encostou no travesseiro e fechou com muita dificuldade os olhos.

Uma pequena coruja batia na janela da casa,o moreno que abria a mesma olhou o céu preocupado,certamente mais tarde um torozão iria o pergaminho sujo da pata da ave e se pôs a ler.

_Harry,_

_Espero que não tenha acontecido nada grave com a ã às 9 passarei em sua casa com o carro voador do papai,Fica atento,qualquer coisa não evite em me informar._

_Abraços,_

_Rony._

Harry pouco mais aliviado guardou o papel no bolso e olhou a forte chuva que já caia,as gotas passaram rápido pela janela,parecia que a qualquer momento a água quebraria o vidro,do lado de fora era impossível de se ver as outras casas,e os raios fortes acompanhados pelos trovões ensurdecedores faziam o garoto tremer,o frio aumentava e a chuva se tornou mais forte.

- Eu hein...Mas que chuva... – Comentava Harry pegando um casaco em seu guarda-roupa e esquentando as mãos.

O grito de felicidade de Draco acordou até o Jardineiro da casa,Hermione pulou de sua cama,extremamente zangada

-Só me faltava essa...Agora virou costume do Malfoy me acordar assim! – Passava as mãos impacientemente pelo rosto inchado da dormida – Mas o que é isso? – Dizia ela abrindo a porta – Que porcaria é essa? – Alguém a tinha abraçado por trás.

-Grande!Eu sou o novo monitor! – Ele a apertava tão forte que Hermione pensava que poderia vomitar todo o jantar da noite anterior – E o novo capitão de quadribol da Sonserina também!

- Sério?? – Amenina sentiu sua raiva se juntar ao vento e partir para o sul – Mas que legal! – Estou muito feliz,Parabéns! – Ela virava para abraçá-lo diretamente,a sensação era mesma do abraço anterior,porém esse continha mais ternura da parte de Draco,coisa que fez Hermione corar timidamente.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Malfoy ao perceber as bochechas rosadas da garota ao se separarem.

-N-Nada não...- Hermione falou acanhada,pigarreou alto e obteve a postura de sempre – Então, - Estava pronta pra mudar de assunto – Chegou as cartas de Hogwarts?São muitos os livros?

-Nem vi direito,Acho que não,Vamo vê lá,estão na cozinha os pergaminhos.

-Vou me trocar,já volto – Dito isto a castanha subiu as escadas enquanto o loiro sentava na cadeira da cozinha para voltar a tomar café,até que a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! – Draco falava alto,distraído com a lista enorme de livros que estava lendo abriu a porta da casa,demorou pra ver se era mesmo quem estava lá. – Ah não... – Dizia ele desgostoso,fazendo uma cara de nojo e a fechando logo em seguida,deu as costas pra porta e voltou a andar para cozinha como nada estivesse acontecido,lendo a lista e andando distraído.

- Quem era? – Hermione perguntava curiosa enquanto descia as escadas.

-Engano... – Falava desinteressado

-HERMIONE TA AI?? – Harry batia na porta – HERMIONE! – A garota olhou o loiro como se tivesse prestes a acertá-lo com uma arma de fogo,ele dava um risinho falso e canalha,enquanto abafava a gargalhada,Hermione o fitou censurando cheia de ódio,e ele manteve a cara sé correu pra porta,para abri-la.

-O que foi* - Harry pulou a abraçando tão forte que sentiu os pulmões ficarem bem menores – Nossa,isso tudo era saudade de mim? – Dizia ela rindo.

-Também né,

- O que aconteceu?

-Pensávamos que tinha acontecido algo com você.

-HERMIONE! – Era vez de Rony abraçar a menina,Draco rio irônico – Tem certeza que estas bem?? Esse enchirido do Malfoy não te chantageou? – O ruivo pegava na testa da gota para ver sua temperatura,o loiro atrás da castanha estava revirando os olhos e com cara de tédio balançou a cabeça negativamente e,cruzou os braços.

-Não Rony – Falava ela vagarosamente – Está tudo bem,não aconteceu nada...Por diz isso?

-É porque estava te ligando ontem e a Narcisa deu um grito – Draco teve um acesso de tosse compulsiva,que fez Hermione o olhar feio.

-Então, - Hermione voltava pra aos amigos – Era porque o Malfoy tinha machucado o pé. – Harry e Rony olharam juntos para baixo,vendo o pé do loiro totalmente enfaixado – Entrem,querem uma xícara de chá? – Falava ela simpática.

-Epaaa – O loiro se intrometia – Não vão entrar nem a pau na minha casa – Hermione lançou o mesmo olhar de a pouco para Draco.

-Entrem garoto – Dizia ela serrando os dentes,Ele indignado fechou a cara e subiu para seu quarto. – Querem chá de que? – Perguntava ela quando os dois sentaram na sala.

-Branco – Responderam em uníssono,ela entrou na cozinha e cinco minutos depois voltou com três xícaras,os serviu.

-E ai meninos – Falava ela entregando o líquido quente para os dói – Já viram as cartas?

-Que carta? – Harry perguntava depois de um gole.

-A de Hogwarts...Chegou hoje.

-Cramaba! – Falava Rony depois de um gole bem farto.

-Poxa mione – Começava o moreno – Eu nem sabia,e a mãe do Rony deve estar uma arara,obrigado pelo chá gostoso,mais acho que é melhor ligo amanhã?

-O.K – Harry se levantou do sofá e depositava um beijo na bochecha da menina,Rony a abraçou.

-Agente se vê – Dizia o ruivo ao entrar no carro voador do apenas acenou até o automóvel desaparecer,entrou na casa,e subiu as escadas até o quarto de Draco.

-Que Ridículo! – Falou ela escancarando a porta do mesmo,Malfoy que estava escutando música pulou de susto e tirou o fone do ouvido.

- O que é mulher? – Perguntava ele grosso.

-Uma,pelo menos uma! Vez na sua vida poderia ser educado com os MEUS amigos?

-Você me perturbou aqui pra isso? – Falava ele enjoado voltando a colocar o fone no ouvido.

-MALFOY! – Gritava ela tirano o fio da orelha dele,o partindo no meio – Estou falando contigo!

-Imbecíl!Quebraste meu fone!

-Quem manda não me escutar!

-TA BOM! – Levantava ele da cama,aumentando o tom da voz. – FALA AGORA!

-Fala o que?Vistes a vergonha que passei!

-Faça-me o favor né Granger,só eram o idiota do Weasley e o playboy do Potter!

-Para de ser imaturo!Eles não te fizeram nada pra chingá-los!

-CLARO QUE FALO!AINDA FALO MAIS,QUEM PENA QUE É?NINGUÉM TE DEU AUTORIDADE DE FALAR COMIGO ASSIM!- Draco explodiu - E ainda dentro do MEU quarto,NINGUÉM TE CHAMOU PRA MORAR AQUI E NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA QE UMA SABE-TUDO COMO VOCÊ TENHA PERDIDO OS PAIS! – Hermione apenas fitou os olhos azuis acinzentados,nunca tinha sido tão humilhada na vida,seus olhos estavam se transformando em rios,e em meio as pequenas lágrimas que começavam a tentar cair falou:

- Não estava gritando com você,e eu apenas pensei que você poderia mudar – Soluçou sentida e saiu de costas.

-Granger – Drago ainda tentou a chamar,mais o que teve em resposta foi a batida da porta estava se odiando tanto naquele momento que só Merlin sabia o que estava sentindo,socou a parede forte e chutou a cama co o pé machucado,o fazendo pinicar e doer – Droga!MERDA!Mais que inferno! – Gritou ele batendo a cabeça no guarda-roupa.

~oOo~

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo,prometo não largar a fic e postar sempre quando der,Beijão.


End file.
